clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Cold
The seventh episode of Season 6. Summary Moon is asked out by Maverick, unbeknownst to her that he's dangerous. When his actions leave her in trouble, she's not sure whether to love the adrenaline rush he gives her or to be afraid of him. Meanwhile, Olivia is still suffering from her past actions at home and goes on a hunt to find out who her mother's baby daddy is. And Alicia finds her guilt for the hit-and-run building up more and more, resurfacing her eating disorder and putting her in grave danger. Main Plot When Maverick asks Moon out on an official date, she's confident he might be the perfect guy for her. But when his crazed antics leave her in trouble, she might get in too deep with someone dangerous. Sub Plot Olivia's mother is back to her old abusive ways after Olivia's last scheme and she needs a way out now more than ever. Deciding to try and find out the man who her mother is having a baby with, she might uncover some dark secrets. Third Plot The more Alicia sees Lana struggle with her new disability, the more guilt she feels for being the one who caused it. Staying silent starts to have a negative impact on her and resurfaces her eating disorder, making her friends suspicious. Will she be able to keep her secret for much longer? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato. *This episode marks the start of the Moon-Maverick Relationship. *Neil Jerl is revealed to be the father of Karen Jerl's baby. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Mia Talerico' as Natalie Jerl *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Nico Tortorella' as Maverick Zephite *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Moon: It’s 2015, who cares if they’re a good person as long as their jawline slays, right? DANGERS ARE LURKING Maverick: Go on a date with me. Moon: I don’t even know you that well. Maverick: You know you liked kissing me. Caylee: You have to be careful! Moon: Why am I so attracted to bad boys?! SECRETS ARE HIDING Olivia: Something tells me not knowing is much better than finding out the truth. Eliza: If you know your mom’s baby daddy, everything will change! Olivia: This is my leg up! GUILT IS STIRRING Alicia: I promise you my anorexia is not back! Danielle: How can I trust you? Alicia: I know to get help if I need it. (Alicia is seen leaning over a toilet) A SEASON OF REVEALS CONTINUES Olivia: How could you do this to me?! (Moon is seen speeding away from cops) Moon: This guy is gonna be the death of me… NEW EPISODE “STONE COLD” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 607a.jpg 607b.jpg 607c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Moon: “This guy is gonna be the death of me…” *Eliza: “Ew, all she posts are recipes and minion memes.” *Moon: “You’re a freaking thief!” *Olivia: “Dad! You’re moms secret baby daddy?!” *Moon: “I want you to fuck me right here in this parking lot.” |-| Music= *Heaven Knows- The Pretty Reckless *Hungry Like the Wolf- Duran Duran *Excuse Me Mr.- No Doubt *Closer- Nine Inch Nails |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_607:_Stone_Cold Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Moon Plots Category:Olivia Plots Category:Alicia Plots